


What He Finds

by tetsugoushi (gitalee)



Series: The Gifted and the Cursed [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AU: Vaguely A/B/O, Drabble Collection, Identity Crises, M/M, Madeleine Era, Mpreg Aftermath, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gitalee/pseuds/tetsugoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles continuing to self-fill <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13488.html?thread=9820592">a silly kinkmeme prompt</a> and taking it way too seriously.</p><p> <i>Raising his head, the boy shyly meets Madeleine’s eyes, and the mayor feels his stomach lurch.  This child... he knows this child.</i></p><p>  <i>He knew him nearly thirty years ago, when he stole a loaf of bread for him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Uneasy Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this; I started it before the recent boom of a/b/o+mpreg on the kinkmeme, and so I'm determined to continue it, but... well, suffice to say there will be no more babies in this particular fic; I don't want to do more of the same. There's just a Javert with a slightly different perspective than the one in canon, and a Valjean with a slightly different conflict.
> 
> Please read [part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/894951/chapters/1728100) for this to make any sense.

**i. Zeal (27)**

Nearly eight years have passed.  The world remains broken.  Too many poor; too many criminals; too many babies.  Miserable.

Since being promoted to prefect of police in Paris, the best thing that Monsieur Jean Chaboulliet feels he has done to bring order to his little place in the world is to pluck a guard from Toulon and bring him into the realm of law enforcement.  

He must admit that he initially disagreed with his all-but-husband’s suggestion.  “Mathieu, you identify too much with that boy,” were his words.  But as usual, the doctor is right.  Javert was made for the police.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**ii. Placid (62)**

All Jean Valjean ever wanted was to live and die in peace, and to do as much good as he can along the way, but he could not have imagined this.  He had never dreamed that an ex-convict and his false name could be thrust upward to such heights.

As the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer, though, like it or not, he is in the best of all possible places to atone for sins of the past.  Schools, hospitals, support for the downtrodden and the cursed, all are within his grasp.  He supposes it is worth one man’s discomfort in the role.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**iii. Delight (35)**

Prison is no place for a growing boy.

Jean-Mathieu Javert is a quiet child with soulful eyes, a rare grin, and his father’s stubborn ability to grow but not particularly flourish where he is planted.  He eschews the children of Toulon for the prison hospital staff that raised him through toddlerhood, but he likes his father’s company best.

“Papa,” he calls him in his thoughts; “Sir,” he calls him aloud.  But when his father is promoted, and tells him that from now on, he is to be called “Inspector,” Jean-Mathieu cannot be prouder to have been born from this man.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**iv. Zest (92)**

Javert chooses to ride into town to meet his new superior, because to walk would mean not only to mingle with the excesses of humankind, but the possibility of mud on the boots he worked so hard to shine that morning.

This is his chance, he knows.  This is the chance to rise from the scum he was born into, and to pull the boy along with him.  His written orders for the mayor light up his saddlebag from the inside.

He bows even before he sees the mayor’s face.  For once, this will be the start of something right.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**v. Feel (6)**

It is amazing what years of maintaining deceit can do to a man.  Madeleine is certain that he is speaking to the new town inspector, but his consciousness has no idea what he is saying.

He is not exactly certain why.  This man has sharp eyes and a ramrod-straight back, and such lawmen make him understandably nervous, but there is no suspicion in that gaze.  Perhaps it is just that he senses the man’s curse, though he would never bring it up; clearly, it has not hampered him in his police duties.  But while Madeleine is polite, Valjean is uneasy.

(100 words)

  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the list of themes goes to http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ !


	2. Full of Surprises

**vi. Hyper (77)**

Time is a river that flows unsteadily.  When Javert first lifts his eyes to Mayor Madeleine, it slows remarkably, giving him leave to inspect every nook and cranny of the man’s countenance before he looks down.  A queer familiarity hits him in the gut, but his mind argues against it.  It is not unusual for someone like him to be in a position of authority, after all.

But when someone outside the window shouts for help, and the handsome mayor brusquely pushes past him, sending a thrill into his stomach, everything seems to run faster than the fleetest of horses.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**vii. Confused (13)**

The inspector puts to words what Madeleine is thinking.  But no, they cannot have met.  He would remember these clear eyes flickering over him, this small smile and pervasive aura of dignified obedience.

Perhaps he is mistaken; perhaps this feeling is neither nerves nor recognition.  Maybe, he thinks, turning away with his thoughts, this is a fated first meeting.  It might be that God is telling him this man will mean something to him.  He is not sure whether to hope.

He is almost grateful for the cry for help outside, and prays it is something he can put right.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**viii. Astonished (44)**

Javert is sure that the mayor will be crushed along with the old man, and his first thought is to wonder what that means for his new job.

But those muscles bulge from beneath the finery, and Madeleine pushes up.  At first, nothing happens -- of course not; how could one man possibly -- then he grits his teeth, grunts, and, unbelievably, the whole contraption begins to shift.

The former guard stares at the mayor’s heroics.  A memory groans in his ear, and he raises a hand to the back of his neck to shoo away an utterly unrelated time.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**ix. Tired (63)**

Madeleine could do without the gasps, without the applause, but he smiles wearily anyway once the trapped man is safe.

Using his strength in such a manner reminds him too much of the bad old days, when he would be summoned for any accident, any fallen object, anytime a jack was needed.  Why risk a tool when 24601 will suffice?  Why, that is how he hurt himself that time--

The new inspector is watching him intently, and he realizes he must have dropped his expression.  He pastes it back upon his face, and cannot wait to go home and rest.  

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**x. Glad (56)**

Jean-Mathieu has been preparing all day for his father's triumphant return from work.  Their new quarters are clean, food is prepared, and he has the next chapter of their book marked.  And if he takes a peek at what is to happen next, well, he will never tell.

Their world is truly just them now, a boy and his father: a real family, like he always wanted.

"Welcome home, Inspector!" he says when the door opens, just as he'd practiced.  The man looks him over strangely before returning the greeting, but Jean-Mathieu understands.  He knows he is good at surprises.  
  
(100 words)

\--


	3. A Helping Hand

**xi. Noble (69)**

Mayor Madeleine does not know every child in Montreuil-sur-Mer by name, but he does try to recognize by sight the ones who regularly dash past the factories or play in the trees near his home.  

The dark-haired youth passing outside the mairie windows around noontime is unfamiliar, but striking in its movement: the child looks down as it walks, dragging its feet as though it were on a chain gang.  It is too late for children to be going to school, so the trudging can’t be due to an aversion to study.

The good mayor decides to speak to it.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xii. Loneliness (45)**

Jean-Mathieu was originally taught by doctors and nurses, and it was a good education indeed; he could read practically before he understood the chamberpot.  

Now, though he does not attend school, he and his father review sums and books together at night when they can.  His instructor is strict, and he does his best to please.

When the inspector is busy nights, the landlady cares for him, and Jean-Mathieu reads to her instead.  During the day, though, the boy is on his own.

Some days he pretends to be a gamin; others, a schoolboy.  But today, he is only lost.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xiii. Goosebumps (78)**

“You there,” Madeleine calls out.  He takes a moment to gauge its appearance.  “Boy.  Wait up a moment.”

The child looks up quickly, startled, but obeys.  As he approaches, he notices the youth’s shoulders quiver.

“I haven’t seen you before,” Madeleine says, as gently as possible, reaching out a hand.  “Please, come closer.  I am the mayor here; I shan’t hurt you.”

Raising his head, the boy shyly meets Madeleine’s eyes, and the mayor feels his stomach lurch.  This child... he knows this child.

He knew him nearly thirty years ago, when he stole a loaf of bread for him.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xiv. Rebirth (50)**

“I mustn’t talk to people,” the boy mumbles in a wavery voice, and a fat tear drips down his cheek.  “My- guardian tells me so.”

It takes Madeleine time to recover.  This is not Claude.  Claude, if he lives, should be well into manhood.  Claude, who took after Uncle Jean so much that--

\--no.  Madeleine has no family, and neither does that person who no longer exists.

“I am the mayor,” he repeats, finding his words.  “My job is to help my people, and you look like you need help."

The child bites his lip, and still looks painfully familiar.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xv. Calm (43)**

“I am fine, sir,” says Jean-Mathieu, sniffling.  He knows the inspector answers to the mayor, and so of anyone in Montreuil-sur-Mer, this man might be the most acceptable help.

Nevertheless, it is odd how mayor stares at him like he is a ghost.  Does he suspect… no. For once he is grateful that he does not resemble his father.  

The inspector will be cross with -- or worse, disappointed in -- him for losing his way home, but there is no alternative. “But can you please take me to the police station?  I can find my way from there.”

“Of course.”  The mayor offers his hand.

(100 words)

\--


	4. The Company We Keep

**xvi.  Cold (9)**

When as the seasons change and breath can be seen well before sundown, Mayor Madeleine makes the docks an early stop on his alms-giving walk.  The prostitutes greet him like one of their own, and the beggars line up peacefully.  It is a remarkably calm system.

The scuffle with the pitiful, scarcely-human young woman that night is, therefore, disturbing even before he hears her accusation.  Looking at her in nothing but a torn shift, lacking even hair to keep her warm, sends a chill through the man’s insides.  Only once before has he felt such a need to help someone.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xvii. Hate (4)**

“Please, Monsieur, I have a child,” she pleads; indeed, something about her tells Javert that her story, were he inclined to hear it, would ring almost too familiar to him.

His guts churn all the more.

On one hand, the society that disregards these damned souls infuriates him; it creates wretches like her, like his mother, out of those unable to bear their curse.   _There but for the grace of God_ , he might think.

He might, if he were a different man.  How dare she assume such words would sway his heart?  Whatever she thinks he is, she is wrong.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xviii. Abused (53)**

The mayor ignores the inspector’s protests and heads immediately to the hospital, cradling his semiconscious burden.  “Sleep,” he tells her when they arrive, but coughing keeps her from her dreams.   Madeleine sees the blood on the pillowcase with no surprise but endless sadness.

If only he had known.  How could he have been so negligent?

He speaks with the nuns to arrange for her care, ensuring that the time she has left is as comfortable as possible, but it is not enough to atone.  It is with downcast eyes and a heavy heart that he exits the house of healing.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xix. Humiliation (74)**

Even for a man with his personal history, this feeling of utter impotence is unlike anything Javert has ever experienced.  He would storm off in a rage, but his feet feel glued to the docks.

How could the mayor elevate that slattern?  Javert has dragged himself farther than anyone could imagine, and never needed carried.  His word should count for something.  If only Madeleine could understand, instead of looking at him as though he thinks him heartless.

He cannot bear to show his face at home.  He stands, helpless, as the dregs of society continue their filthy dealings around him.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xx. Anticipation (38)**

It is late, and he knows he should go home, but Madeleine’s conscience tells him he’s left something unfinished at the docks.  He is not surprised to find Javert pacing there.  At last, perhaps they can talk.

“I will not apologize for my actions,” he says as greeting, “but I am sorry for any disrespect.”

The inspector’s lips tighten, but he half-bows in disgruntled deference.  That is not enough, but is the opportunity Madeleine has been waiting for.

“Let me walk you home,” the mayor offers.  “The stars are dark, the wind is freezing, and I could use the company.”

(100 words)

 

\--


	5. Child of the Law

**xxi. Soft (8)**

By the time they reach the inspector’s apartments, the silence has become companionable.  Wordlessly, Javert invites the mayor inside, and Madeleine accepts.  

They sit by the fire, air thick with the unspoken, eyes speaking volumes in the glow.  Madeleine considers how to soothe the tension.  Speaking would shatter the atmosphere.  His instincts suggest a quieter way.

Madeleine has never done this, and Valjean only once, under thoroughly different circumstances, but the compulsion is overwhelming.  He leans in; lips brush, press, part.  Strong hands grip his arms.  He sighs; Javert groans; time melts.

A child screams.

“Pardon,” gasps Javert, pushing away.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxii. Tender (48)**

In the apartment’s smaller bedroom, the light of a single candle illuminates the inspector’s stare, which has hardened once more.  Something in his eyes transcends their usual impassivity, though; they hold a more active defiance, as though he is challenging the mayor to comment upon this scene.  Madeleine, however, has lost his words.

The uncomfortably memorable youth from weeks before sobs piteously into Javert’s shoulder, and despite his stoic expression, he cradles the boy assuredly, one hand stroking his back.  He makes reassuring murmurs: Only a nightmare. Just a dream.

“Papa, papa,” whimpers what can only be the inspector’s child.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxiii. Horror (16)**

The inspector holds his gaze, eyes widening, one hand clenching the child’s shoulder.

Everything makes sense in one crashing instant, and all Valjean can think, feeling the conceit of Madeleine melting away, is _run_.

The way his Toulon-honed nerves always lit up in his presence.  His curse.  The queer, searching looks he had mistaken for romantic intent.  Javert is that guard from years ago, and that means this boy, whose face once sent goosebumps flying down his arms... must be...

 _Run_.  How can he run from his own son?

He is breathing hard; in his mind, he has already fled.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxiv. Defeated (20)**

Soon enough, the child’s whimpers fade into sleep, and they must acknowledge one another again.  Valjean notices the practiced ease with which the guard - the inspector - tucks the boy into bed and runs a rough, fond hand over that curly dark hair.

The same hair Jean Valjean had as a boy.

“We… then we have met before,” he says at last.  “Haven’t we.”  

Javert looks up from his child and sighs, as though he had hoped Valjean would have said anything else.  “Perhaps we have,” he says finally.  “It doesn’t matter.  But I think you should leave… Monsieur.”

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxv. Revenge (82)**

The mayor escapes, stumbling over his feet; Javert collapses to the sofa and buries his face in his hands. How many nights has he prayed that the familiarity of the mayor’s face was simply a sick paranoia? Of course he couldn’t be so fortunate.  Madeleine -- Valjean -- is a parole-breaker, a wanted criminal… and his son’s father.

But the boy’s conception was hardly deliberate.  Desperate thrusts, a shaky climax, no faces or names.  An act of pure instinct.  He owes that animal nothing but an arrest.

The convict cannot claim his child.  Jean Valjean must submit to the law.

 (100 words)

\--


	6. The Past Returned

**xxvi. Worthless (79)**

The next night, as per usual, Mayor Madeleine walks the docks to pass out alms, but for once, he does not look each beggar in the eye to acknowledge their shared humanity.

He cannot acknowledge his own.

He had always told himself, when he would think about that time, that they were victims of uncontrollable instinct, that he was helping that suffering guard, or -- when such platitudes failed -- that he has done so much good that he is no longer accountable for mistakes made by his bestial Toulon self.

But can he consider that beautiful child a mistake?

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxvii. Exhaustion (29)**

For two nights, Javert does not sleep. While nominally protecting the town, his mind is on how he will send its beloved mayor to prison, damning Montreuil-sur-Mer to protect his son and his secret.

And when he loses his grasp on those thoughts, he falls into a further undeniable truth: despite his suspicions, he again allowed a convict’s lips and hands upon him. He cannot bear to imagine what would have happened had the child not awoken.  And this time, he cannot fault his curse.

No, he thinks over and over, he succumbed to his own weakness. He sickens himself.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxviii. Depressed (24)**

Past the docks of Montreuil-sur-Mer, there is a tall cliffside where few venture, save occasional lovers bathing in moonlight.  But tonight is too cold for lovebirds.  Jean Valjean sits and stares at the long drop to the ocean.

A part of him still screams to run; he has the funds and skills to start a new life again. But he knows he cannot.  He has things now that he did not when he first broke parole.  A soul.  Faith.  Honor.  A people.  A duty to the woman.  And now, a child.

Running be damned; those thoughts keep him from jumping.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxix. Light (28)**

Once upon a time, nearly a decade ago, a young and terrified prison guard held a knife to his throat and planned to end his life, all because of something that would become his only unregretted failure.

Javert watches the sleeping boy, lost in thought. Jean-Mathieu does not believe it, because he cannot see himself asleep, but he resembles the inspector when he dreams, when his brow furrows and his lip curls.  But looks are unimportant: the child follows Lord and Law, and Javert cannot ask for anything more.

Neither mayor nor convict will take his son away from him.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxx. Longing (47)**

The years, the waste, again.

Jean Valjean allows himself to wonder -- about first steps and first words, whether he resembled Jeanne’s children in toddlerhood -- and oh, he does not even know the boy’s name!  How can the good God, a Father himself, forgive a sin so grievous?

His former atonement was bringing prosperity to Montreuil-sur-Mer, but this requires greater penance yet.  He must yield to the law: no more Madeleine; no more lies. He can only pray for time to get all affairs in order.

The waves roll over the shore, marking time that will never be returned.

(100 words)

 

\--


	7. Screaming on the Inside

**xxxi. Amused (51)**

The mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer leaves a note begging pardon for an abrupt but brief leave, while Javert writes to Paris denouncing Madeleine as parole-breaker Jean Valjean.

Some days thereafter, a reply thanks him for his diligence, but explains that he is wrong.  The man is already in custody, calling himself Champmathieu -- an almost foolishly transparent alias.  The inspector considers this carefully, then explodes: not with rage, but with laughter.

“Monsieur l’inspecteur, what is funny?” asks the boy deliberately named after two men with zero relation to that damned convict.

Javert cannot stop laughing.  He has been broken by irony.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxxii. Tranquil (54)**

The mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer returns as promised, resigned to his fate.

“They do not need you anymore,” says Javert, wearing an indefinable expression.  “They have you already, except you are called Champmathieu.”

Valjean blinks.  “My mother was called Jeanne Mathieu.”  A strange look passes over the inspector, and Valjean tilts his head, questioning.

“You fool, the _boy_ ’s name is Jean-Mathieu,” he snaps.  Valjean gapes, then does his best to hide the warmth that washes through him at this knowledge.  Somehow, this makes his decision easier.

“I must go to Arras,” he says, leaving before Javert can reach for the irons.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxxiii. Graceful (85)**

In the commotion after his shocking confession, the former Mayor Madeleine slips out to attend to one last duty, one more form of penance: ensuring that the woman Fantine is at peace, every need met.  He has never forgotten his responsibility toward her.

He enters the hospital, and hears her singing to herself like a drunken angel.  It is clear that she is disoriented, wilting like a flower, and yet, somehow, she has become beautiful.  He grasps her hands, and would promise the stars to ease her agony.

But what she asks for is the protection of her suffering child.

(100 words)

 

\--

  
  
  


**xxxiv. Thrilled (96)**

A door opens.  Valjean turns, swallowing hard, hoping Fantine is far enough gone that she will not know what is happening, and that he cannot keep his vow.

It is not a policeman, but it is a Javert.

“I knew you would be here,” says Jean-Mathieu.  He holds a too-large cudgel with authority.  “I heard the inspector say so.  Please come along quietly.”

“Boy...” begins Valjean, heart in his throat, but the youth steps back.  

“He told me all about you.  It doesn’t matter.  You are a criminal, and-”

“Is that Cosette?” cries Fantine in hopeful ecstasy: her last words.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxxv. Rage (31)**

“I,” says the boy, taken aback by the specter of death.  “I am-”

It does not matter; Fantine is gone, a smile on her broken face.  The child’s mouth trembles.  “You are under arrest, Monsieur.”

“ _You_!” Javert appears in the doorway, eyes burning, nostrils flaring.  Sparing nary a glance for his son, he swipes away the nightstick, unravels the chain of his handcuffs, and turns to the man and corpse on the bed.

“How dare you-- I cannot stand--”  Words fail him.

Valjean grimaces, face full of pain.  “Please, first, the child, I must-”

Javert can hardly keep from screaming.

(100 words)

 

\---


	8. Open and Shut

**xvi. Degraded (81)**

“Her daughter,” says the once-mayor, still holding the dead whore’s hand.  “I must retrieve her.”

Inspector Javert is not known for his kindness.  “No.”

Valjean’s eyes dart to the boy; Javert rattles the irons.  “Then please, ensure that she does not suffer.”

It is not just for a child to be punished for the sins of the parent.  Javert feels his hold on his anger slip; perhaps the convict sees it.  Still, when Valjean speaks again, his voice is broken.  He knows he holds no power here.

“And I wish to -- to beg of you, just one more thing.”

(100 words)

  
\--

 

**xxxvii. Anger (33)**

Javert suddenly knows what is coming, and hates them both for it.

“Please, just once, let me hold him.”

His insides boil, and the policeman in him shouts that this is a ploy for a hostage. But another part of him sees a different desperation in the convict’s eyes.

Without meeting his son’s eyes, he adjusts his cudgel under his arm, and does not recognize his own voice as it grates past his lips.  “Jean-Mathieu.  Go to… go to the mayor.”

“But Papa- Inspector,” the boy corrects himself, his face contorting with the disgust Javert feels, “he is a criminal.”

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxxviii. Fine (66)**

“I know,” says Javert.  “But there comes a time when a man must acknowledge his roots.”  He glances down and brushes hair out of the boy’s eyes.  He must trim his fringe later.

He bends and whispers into his son’s ear: “Remind me where I come from, boy.”

Wide eyes meet his, then flicker toward their silent prisoner.  His response is equally subdued. “Born in a jail… like me.”

Nod.  “And my parents?”

The boy’s eyes brighten with realization.  “Criminals.  Vagabonds.  Scum.  But you are you.”  Javert sees a child become a young man before his eyes.  “Thank you, Inspector.”

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xxxix. Shining (86)**

Valjean trembles as the youth steps forward, eyes refusing to meet his own. He never thought he would force a child to do something against his will, but he also never thought he would be here.

Nervously, he kneels and wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him close, smelling sweat and soap and fear.  It is like hugging a board, until it is not, and suddenly the child has buried his face in the man’s coat, wrapped arms around his back.

“Jean-Mathieu, I am so sorry,” whispers the father.  “Please believe me.”

“Monsieur, I cannot breathe,” replies the son.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xl. Empty (32)**

Javert watches with a heart of stone, but even stone can quake.

More than the embrace, it is the resemblance that hurts.  He has always thought it better that the boy did not take after him.  He was wrong.  This is worse.

After some time, Valjean kisses the top of the boy’s head and releases him. The boy stands frozen for a moment before staggering back to Javert’s side.

He briefly clasps the child’s shoulder, and Jean-Mathieu flinches.  Javert looks down at his son’s distraught face in silent reassurance.

When he looks back, Valjean is gone. A window hangs open.

(100 words)

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that happy ending?
> 
> Coming up: epilogue, and an alternate ending in which Valjean did turn himself in... even though that was my original intent for this story, it just didn't resonate right with me or my sense of the characters as written. Sigh.


	9. Epilogue: Echoes in Silence

**xli. I (91)**

_To the Messieurs Javert:_

_I do not beg your forgiveness; I do not deserve it.  I have brought disgrace upon the both of you, and will be blessed if you never think of me again, but understand if you recall me with hatred and scorn._

_I never thought to find myself having to choose one child over another, and perhaps I chose poorly.  However, Inspector, Jean-Mathieu, I beg you understand that the girl has no-one, while you have each other.  I-_

Javert crumples the letter upon reading it, but it is Jean-Mathieu who throws it in the fire and sneers.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xlii. Adoration (25)**

Cosette begins to call him “Papa” almost immediately.  At first he rebuffs these attempts, reminding her that they only just met, but she is persistent.  Eventually, he stops wincing inside every time he hears it.

“Papa,” she says one night, leaning her head on his knee, “why are you so sad?”

“Am I?” he responds, smiling in a way that he perfected as Madeleine.

The girl hugs his leg.  “Are you happy you took me away from the bad place?”  It is not the first time she has asked this.

“Of course,” he says firmly, and it is no lie.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xliii. Reflect (98)**

As she grows older, Cosette cannot help but notice her father’s loneliness.

“I hope you marry someday, Papa,” she tells him over dinner.  “Uncle Fauchelevent will not be around forever, and you are still young.”

He snorts around his spoonful of soup.  “Hardly.”

“So what do you wish for?” she asks, and is surprised to see him flinch.

Just when she thinks he won’t reply, he sighs.  “I -- for your happiness, of course, my dear.  But also...”

“Also?”

Again, he chews on his words a long time.  “... someday, I hope to see my son again.”  

He does not elaborate.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xliv. Joy (15)**

The nuns wonder why Mademoiselle Fauchelevent is beaming after visiting her father.

“I am happy to have a family, that is all,” she says.  “God is good.”

But sometime thereafter, the girl’s enthusiasm has died down, and now the sisters wonder what weight lies on her shoulders.

“I wish someone were here,” she replies, eyes averted.

“Pray for him,” is the answer.  It is the same response as when she asked how to help her father’s sadness, or her mother’s soul.

So Cosette includes her brother in her prayers every night, and loves him, no matter what Papa won’t say.

(100 words)

 

\--

 

**xlv. Obsession (30)**

Though he had always been quick to tears, Jean-Mathieu cries no more after that night.

They do not speak of that man, nor of what happened.  Javert’s efficiency in putting away criminals increases sharply; Jean-Mathieu spends less time wandering the streets and more time reading the newspaper, flipping pages and glaring as though headlines offend him. Javert does not ask what he is looking for.  He is looking for it too.  

When at last the transfer request to Paris is approved, orders again signed by a newly-promoted M. Chaboulliet, neither expresses relief aloud, but there is much said in silence.

(100 words)

  

(End Part 2)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be the "What Might Have Been" -- the original-turned-alternate fluffy ending to this story, for anyone who might be disappointed at how this all has turned out.
> 
> ... so far. >_>


End file.
